Farewell to the Proud Warrior
by The Lamentation
Summary: Naruto is captured by the Zombie Brothers. The rescue squad is far too late for the young blonde.


**AN: I've had this plot bunny stuck in my head for the longest time now, and I finally just gave up on trying to ignore it. I don't expect this little drabble of mine to be well received, nor do I expect reviews. I'm just writing this to satisfy my inner sadist with poor Naruto. I apologize in advance for any errors in grammar, spelling, or the Naruto Universe since my knowledge on it is shaky at best. I'm not a good writer and this is my first attempt at Fan-Fiction, so be gentle with me senpai. **

Summary: Team Guy, Team Kakashi, and Gaara are the rescue force sent out to recover Naruto after his capture by Hidan and Kakuzu. The only problem is that they are too late...

This is going to be a replacement for the Rescue Gaara Arc, since that Naruto was captured by the Immortal Devastators rather than Gaara being taken by Sasori and Deidara. Since Gaara is not the one captured I felt no need to have Chiyo come along. Honestly I can't think of a reasonable excuse for Gaara being there either, but I want him to be here so he is. Author privilege and all that. There's also going to be a hint of Gaara/Naruto if you squint, but it's just a crush on Gaara's part that Naruto doesn't know about.

**WARNINGS: THIS WILL CONTAIN TORTURE, RAPE, MIND-BREAK, AND CHARACTER DEATH. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ CONTENT CONTAINING THESE TOPICS, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON AND DO NOT READ FURTHER.**

"Sure thing, you can have him back."

This one sentence spoken by Hidan immediately left a sinking feeling in the guts of the gathered Shinobi. After expending so much effort to capture Naruto and stall those who had been sent to rescue him, it made absolutely no sense for the Akatsuki agents to simply hand him back over.

"Of course, I'm not sure what y'all are gonna do with pretty boy's fuckin' corpse," Hidan continued in a lazy drawl with a sickening grin on his face, "but that's none of my business!"

Upon hearing this, Sakura immediately retorted by shouting, "Yeah right, we all know you need to capture the jinchūriki alive. You freaks are just a blip on his roadmap, so save us some time and hand him over before we have to get nasty."

This immediately prompted Lee and Guy to agree while shouting about Naruto's "wild flames of youth" being unquenchable in their good guy pose while the sun sets dramatically behind them over waves crashing upon a cliff. However, the other members of the rescue squad were beginning to seriously worry for the energetic young blonde. The most surprising reaction to Hidan's declaration though, was Gaara. Known for remaining calm and composed in almost any situation, it was quite a shock to see him lose his cool and attack the Akatsuki member. His sand surged forth and surrounded Hidan immediately, while the Jashinist remained unperturbed.

"Tell me where he is before I crush you like a gnat," he snarled out, tightening the sand around Hidan.

Completely ignoring Gaara in favor of Sakura, Hidan just laughed and responded with a statement that quickly squashed the hope she had placed in her blurted response.

"We don't need them alive after removing their bijū Pinky." He cackled at the surrounding shocked faces before shouting to his partner who was still inside of the cave behind him. "Oi asshole! Bring out pretty boy. I wanna watch their faces when they see what's left of 'im."

"Don't try to boss me around idiot," Kakuzu grumbled before complying and retreating further into the cave. He shortly returned with a body slung over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, held in such a way that they couldn't see his upper body. The Leaf and Sand shinobi could only look on in muted horror as the body was tossed down to the ground a few meters ahead of them, clearly revealing Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja.

Gaara immediately froze upon seeing Naruto lying lifeless on the ground, his sand crumbling away from Hidan in his shock. While the other Chūnin remained motionless alongside him, Kakashi jumped into action after Kakuzu stepped back. He darted forward and grabbed Naruto before using Shunshin to retreat to a position alongside the others. The moment he was laid down, Gaara collapsed next to him, cradling the boy's frame in his arms.

None of the ninja present could accept what they were seeing, and Sakura had to turn around and wretch out the contents of her stomach when they took in the state his body was in. Naruto was nearly completely covered in cuts, lacerations, and other horrible wounds. Since he was nude, they could see that almost none of him was untouched with the exception of his face, which was twisted into an expression of agony amplified by the dulled blue eyes that were normally so full of life.

As they continued to stare, they were suddenly interrupted by the insane laugh of Hidan once more.

"Ahahahahahaha, oh shit man! Do ya' see their faces right now? This is fuckin' priceless, and I bet I can make it even better. Whaddaya say we tell 'em how he died?"

Kakuzu just sighed to himself before motioning for his partner to go ahead. Hidan grinned with unrestrained glee before continuing in a sickeningly sweet tone: "Well, after removing that Fox from him, he managed to barely survive. Unfortunately, he was as weak as a kitten, so I decided to have a little bit of fun."

Despite their fury and disgust, the shinobi held back from attacking yet due to a combination of shock and slight morbid curiosity. Gaara snapped his head up so quickly it nearly gave the others whiplash. His eyes were furious, and when he spoke his voice was as cold as ice.

"You'll suffer for this. I'm going to make your death take weeks and you'll beg me for death by the end."

After hearing this, Hidan's eyes brightened and he exclaimed in an excited way, "Wait a minute Sandy, I haven't finished my story for you yet! And speakin' of death, pretty boy was begging for it by the end..."

-**FLASHBACK**-

When Naruto finally opened his eyes, he panicked upon remembering what had happened. After being captured by Hidan and Kakuzu, they said they would remove Kyūbi from him after sealing his chakra and limbs. He immediately tried to enter his mindscape to try and hear the comforting growl of Kurama, but only found an empty cage and resounding silence. The choked gasp he let out alerted his captors that he was now awake.

"Oh man, you're a tough one huh," taunted Hidan when Naruto looked up at him. "You weren't supposed to survive that, I guess you're just fulla surprises. Yo' asshole, did the Boss give any instructions on what to do after the sealing with him?"

Kakuzu simply shook his head at the man as he replied, "He wasn't supposed to live, so we've got no specific orders for this."

Hidan's grin became feral at this point, and he couldn't seem to stop twitching his fingers. "Well since he should be dead, you think Boss will have any objections to me using him as a sacrifice to Jashin?" Upon Kakuzu's shake of the head, he turned to the young blonde and happily exclaimed, "Ahahaha we're gonna have some fun now pretty boy." He grabbed Naruto, who was still unable to use chakra or his limbs, and dragged him to the very back room of the cave.

In the meantime, Naruto was internally panicking. _'Oh shit, I've gotta get away from him fast. I don't know who this Jashin guy is, but I don't want to be some frickin' sacrifice! Maybe he'll let his guard down during this thing and I can escape.'_

While Naruto was frantically trying to think his way out of the predicament, Hidan threw him to the center of the room and pulled out his scythe. Naruto could do nothing but watch as Hidan slashed his hand to get blood flowing and then proceeded to ingest it. After making some strange symbol on the floor out of blood, he stepped inside of it and proclaimed with a grin, "Time to begin pretty boy."

Naruto was caught off guard as after Hidan's prayer to Jashin, he licked the rest of his blood off the scythe with a groan. "Your blood is pretty damn delicious, I could drink this all day," he murmured much to Naruto's disgust.

"Fuck off and let me go already! You don't have to do this, you've already taken the Kyūbi. Just let me go."

Hidan simply stared at him for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face, before suddenly grinning. "Nah, don't think I'm gonna be doin' that," and plunging a blade into his own thigh and digging it around for a few moments. Caught off guard, Naruto couldn't hold in his agonized cry when he saw the same wounds starting to appear on his own leg with the accompanying pain. When Hidan heard this, his face adopted an expression of happiness. "Now _that's_ more like it! Make sure to scream a lot for me, alright pretty boy?"

Naruto just glared at him, and decided then and there that he wouldn't give this sicko the satisfaction of hearing him cry out again. _'I'll make you pay for this, just you wait.'_

"That stare, you have no idea how happy you're making me! I just _live_ for the fighters. It's always so satisfying when I finally break you. I bet you last about an hour before deciding to beg me for death. Now... let's get this party started!"

-**3 HOURS LATER**-

_'I can't do this anymore, please just make it stop. Why isn't anybody coming for me? I know that my battle would have tipped off Konoha to what's happening. Where _are_ you guys?' _

By this point, Naruto was barely recognizable. The entirety of his body had been gradually mutilated over the course of... how long? At this point he didn't even know or particularly care. All he knew was that it felt like an eternity, and he wanted it to stop. It was while he was thinking this, that he finally gave in and screamed as Hidan dug around in his insides once again.

The world seemed to slow down and come to a stop as Hidan froze and simply stared at him. In Naruto's quickly crumbling thought process, he was relieved for the temporary respite. _'M-maybe if I scream more for him, then I could g-get more breaks from the pain.' _With this idea firmly set in his mind, when Hidan finally resumed with a testing stab, he screamed once again. For a second time, Hidan stopped the constant pain. However, in Naruto's relief, he failed to see the twisted grin on Hidan's face or the rapid tightening of his pants under the cloak.

"P-please. I'll scream all you want, just make it stop," Naruto sobbed out into the dank cave which now stank of his blood.

"Alright then, all you have to do is scream my name. Just do this one little thing for me and I'll make it all stop," Hidan cooed softly to the broken boy in front of him.

Unable to hear the barely restrained glee in the older man's voice, Naruto quickly complied for him. When he resumed once again, Naruto screamed out his name and then continued chanting it to himself when the pain stopped for the third time. "Hidan... Hidan... Hidan..." was his mantra as he cried his heart out. He finally stopped chanting the man's name when he was roughly kicked over from his sitting position by Hidan, who then began to cut away what remained of Naruto's clothes.

"W-w-what are you doing?! You said it would s-stop."

After hearing this, Hidan knelt down so that he was eye to eye with the now nude young ninja. Finally Naruto could see his glee filled eyes, as he simply responded with "I lied."

"What do you mean," was the only thing Naruto could think as his mind tried to process this new development.

"Well, I was actually planning on killing you after I finally broke you down and got some screams, but do you have any idea how erotic you are when you're sobbing and screaming out my name like that covered in blood? You brought what happens next on yourself for being so fuckin' sexy when you're in pain, pretty boy."

Finally realizing what was about to happen, Naruto tried in vain to squirm away from the demented man in horror. His eyes were impossibly wide as Hidan bore down on him, his wounds being aggravated by the sudden scraping movements. "No, no, no, no, no, you can't do this. You won't get away with it."

Hidan giggled at that, "You'll find that I already have, my little former jinchūriki. Make sure to keep screaming my name like that when I claim you as my bitch. I'm guessin' you're a virgin?" Naruto's response was to struggle even harder as Hidan shed his clothes, revealing his muscled body and achingly hard member.

Without any further comments or preparation, Hidan lined himself up behind the younger boy and slammed all the way inside of him in a single brutal movement. Upon feeling the sudden intrusion, all Naruto could do was start to sob again as he realized there was no going back now. Even if he escaped, he wouldn't be able to get over this and continue on with his life as if everything were normal.

As he listened to his choked sobbing, all Hidan could do was groan and pump into the boy faster. "God fuckin' damn you're tight, guess I was right about you being a virgin." The sound of skin slapping on skin and Naruto's screaming were the only sounds in the cave as he tore him apart. The vicious pace and Naruto's inexperience quickly led to the tight ring of muscle tearing and beginning to bleed as Hidan continued.

Suddenly, a noise much closer to a whine than a scream came out of the younger boy's mouth, and despite quickly biting down on his arm it was not unnoticed by the Akatsuki member. "Oh dear Naru-chan, that sounded quite naughty. Could you be enjoying this? Having a stronger male tearing you apart with no say in the matter? Does my little bitch want to be dominated," mocked Hidan as he bit down on his neck, drawing blood and another whimper.

"N-no, it's not like that," groaned Naruto, but it wasn't very convincing when paired with the obscene noises he couldn't seem to stop making when Hidan hit a certain spot inside of him.

"You say that, but your body disagrees I think," murmured Hidan as he continued. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of pain mixed with brief flashes of pleasure, the older man groaned as he released inside of the young ninja. When he pulled out he was met with the site of an even more abused Naruto, bruises along his hips from where Hidan gripped him and semen mixed with blood dripping down his legs as he collapsed. Just as his eyes were about to roll back up into his head and fall unconscious, Hidan smacked him and his bloodshot eyes shot open.

"What makes you think I'm done with you my little whore?" His grin grew as he called out to Kakuzu. "Wanna get some tail? He's pretty fucking tight man." After Kakuzu once again responded in the negative, he just smiled and said "more for me I guess." Naruto could only watch in horror as Hidan made a hand sign and a shadow clone appeared with the same sick smile. As they both approached him once again, he could only close his eyes and vainly wish for death.

-**SOME TIME LATER**-

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Hidan and his clone pulled out of Naruto's various holes and grinned at his luck that the younger ninja had survived the removal process. Said jinchūriki's eyes had long since gone dull; mind shattered due to the constant abuse and rape by the Akatsuki member. However, Hidan couldn't put off the sacrifice forever, and ruefully dispelled his clone. As he held the scythe up to Naruto's head, he nearly missed the boy's final words.

"Finally, please kill me Hidan."

-**END FLASHBACK**-

"So that's how it happened," finished Hidan with a demented cackle. By this point the female members of the team had been forced to stop listening, as they couldn't fathom the man's cruelty without being sick. The other males with the exception of Gaara were trembling with fury, determined to make the men in front of them suffer for what they put the bubbly, blonde boy through. The redhead however, was motionless and had no expression on his face. This disappointed Hidan greatly, and he said as much.

"Well damn Sandy, after how you were acting earlier I would have sworn I'd get a better reaction than this weak shit. Come on, get mad! I know you want to, I saw how you looked at him during our recon missions. You really missed out by not telling him sooner, he was a great fuck."

This finally managed to get a movement from Gaara, as he lay the blonde boy down and slowly got up. He looked at the two Akatsuki members, still devoid of any emotion as he encased himself in a sphere of sand. Seeing him give himself willingly to Shukaku forced Kakashi to call a retreat, taking Naruto's broken body with them. As they fell back, they heard a roar and explosion from behind them as the fight started.

It seemed like forever before Gaara returned to the others and took Naruto from them. Nobody argued with him after he nearly decapitated Sakura for initially refusing. He didn't speak again on the trip back to Konoha.

The funeral was a small, private affair. When it was finally his turn to speak, Gaara uttered his only words since learning about Naruto's demise.

"You deserved better."


End file.
